As shown in FIG. 1, a coil structure of a ceiling fan motor of the prior art includes mainly a stator 10 made of the stacked silicon steel sheets, a locking shaft 11 and a plurality of coils 14. The locking shaft 11 has an axial hole 111 and a side hole 112 in communication with the axial hole 111. The side hole 112 is so dimensioned as to permit the power input wires 13 to enter the axial hole 111 through which the power input wires 13 are connected with a switch for a power supply. A plurality of coil sets 14 are disposed in the slots of the stator 10. In accordance with the coil wiring of the motor, the coil sets 14 must include a combination of the prime coil set, the starting coil set and the speed changing coil set. Each of the coil sets 14 has an anterior end and a posterior end, which must be connected with the power input wires 13. In the process of wiring the coil sets 14, the enameled copper wires of the coil sets 14 must be soaked in a chemical solution in which the insulating paint coating of the anterior ends and the posterior ends of the coil sets 14 are dissolved so as to facilitate the work of connecting the coil sets 14 the power input wires 13. The connection of the coil sets 14 with the power input wires 13 must be further enhanced by a tin soldering and insulated by a PVC (polyvinyl chloride) sheath 15 which is wrapped tightly by a cotton thread 16. Such wiring procedures described above are intended to prevent the abnormal operation of the motor and the incident of the power leakage. However, such wiring procedures have a variety of shortcomings, which are explained hereinafter.
The wiring procedures are so labor intensive that the overall cost of making a ceiling fan motor is substantially expensive.
The workman is subjected to danger of a bodily injury in the course of wiring the coil sets 14.
The process of using the chemical solution to dissolve the insulating paint coating of the enameled copper wires of the coil sets 14 is time-consuming and hazardous to the workman's health.
The process of tin soldering must be done only by a skilled workman to ensure that the quality of motor is not compromised.
The insulation sheath 15 of PVC material and the cotton thread 16 are not fire resistant and can catch fire easily by the sparks caused by the short circuit.